The Adventures of Safire and Her Friends : Water Sector
by Dakyinator
Summary: DescriptionDetailsShare This is the water sector A part that connects to The Adventures of Safire and her Friends. The show that I am part putting in this story is transformers Prime. I got some new character in this series and then some more later on in the series. Ivy and Dreadbreaker (c) Dakyinator Knockout, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Breakdown belong to Hasbro Sorry for the gr
1. Chapter 1

Name title...?  
Part 2 of the (Story that connects to The adventures of Safire and Her friends)

It was a bright sunny day on the planet of Cybertron, and if you took a look on the bright side of Iacon on the famous corner and turned to the first left you would arrived upon Twilight's Elementary school. It was a small school run by the best and kindest femme you will ever know. Inside the building a small sparkling was sitting at a small table and sipping happily on an energon drink that he won as a prize he play in a game in class made by the teacher.

His name was Knockout.

Though he was only three years old, he could read and write at an extremely high rank, with intelligence beyond any sparkling, but one. He was with the colors of red and white with the great touch of silver, yellow, and black for his automobile mode. No one wanted to go near the friendly sparkling. So Knockout avoided all attention most of the time to avoid laughs of other kids. Then, two new sparklings enrolled at the school.

"Children! Can I please have your attention please?" Twilight shouted over all the noise. Everyone turned to the direction of the teachers voice. There was complete silence. She smiled with happiness. "Thank you. Now back to what I was saying, we have two new children with us today and I'm sure you will welcome them warmly to our school. Okay everyone?" She announced to the class.

"Yes, Ms Twilight." The students answered to the teacher. The small little Knockout peered out from his table in search of interest.

"Come on, don't be shy." She said softly to the little ones behind her. First a small, yellow eye pokes out from behind her leg, and then walk slowly, looking at the floor. Then a celadon eye came out right after the other new kid. She was skinny, little bit small, weird looking for everyone else and look very happy.

"What's your name sweetie?" Twilight question to the yellow eye kid.  
He look up at her, then back to the floor and mumbles something quietly.

"What was that?" She ask nicely to try to give out her name to her. He look at the class and then up to the ceiling.

"B Breakdown". He whimpered nervousness. "And you honey?" The little girl alien said "My name is Ivy." A snore was heard from the middle of the room, but Knockout's eyes lit up when he heard Breakdowns name. ( Not Ivy, he could care less about her).  
It was almost if like they could be friends because no one like wanted to be his friend. He was a weirdo after all.

In his thoughts, he sunk down in his seat, and kept his eye on Breakdown and started to sip on his energon drink.

The new sparklings was allowed to wander the room, so they search for a table and maybe a friend. They both would go around asking if they can sit there, but all their excuses were; rude no's, and um sorry someone was sitting there. Ivy said "So Breakdown you want to be my first friend?" Breakdown got so happy and said "Yes". As they walk around to find a seat. "Great that's awesome buddy". Then the younglings known as Bulkhead and Wheeljack stuck out there foots and tried to trip Ivy, but she saw there foots and jumped over and jumped over it. But Breakdown did not see their foot and tripped and fell on the floor. They said "whoops sorry rookie" and started to laugh. Ivy said "Hey! that's bullying and bullying is mean, what if someone was bullying you , I guess you would not like that either huh, no.

Ivy helped Breakdown get up, and they walk away feeling like outcast. Then he saw Knockout. Knockout almost knocked out as his eyes met. Breakdown walked towards him. Knockout was hoping that he will like him. Breakdown and Ivy reach his table waiting for the fear of rejection.

"Can we sit here?" The both of them said.

Then a bright smile appeared on Knockout's sad little face.

"Sure! but not you" *he pointed at Ivy* She got a little sad. Breakdown beg him for her to sit with us and said "but she my friend, plz". Knockout said "Fine, she can sit here." He pulled out a chair for Breakdown and Ivy, and they all sat. Knockout started to ask us question as he sip on his energon drink.

"So," Knockout began, "What kind of energon do you like to drink? Blue,green, or red?"

Breakdown shrugged his bulky shoulders.

"Either one works though I never tried red energon before, I wonder what it would taste like though." And you "Well I like red energon. 'That's super rare are you like rich or something'. No, but I only drink it when I'm hungry".

Breakdown spotted the goodie in Knockout's hand and gasped. And said "Where did you get that?!" Breakdown said in excitement. Ivy look at Knockout hand too.

Knockout directed in his gaze downward at his own hand. "Oh, this thing? The teacher gave it to me for a prize that I won in a game that is harder for other sparkling but very easy for me."

Breakdown's eyes filled with envyness and said "My master said were too poor for that so he won't buy me that, actually he does not buy me anything I ask for." Ivy said "Your master is mean, it kinda reminds a little bit of someone I know, poor you."

Knockout felt horrible and said to himself that he make the right choices sometimes, and this is one of the times. So Knockout decide to split it and offered Breakdown the other half.

Breakdown said "Really?! Thanks! Ivy said 'Wow that was nice of you.' And breakdown and Ivy ask Knockout the same thing and said "Hey what's your name anyway?" He answer to both of them and said "The names Knockout."

"That's cool I'm Breakdown. 'and I'm Ivy'". Ivy said " Since we are sharing now I want to share my red energon with guys because you're my new friends." Breakdown said "Wow thanks to you to Ivy." Knockout said " Yeah thanks Ivy" with no emotion.

By well look at the time it's end of school day and all the little sparklings went off to their homes of their master, and left happily. The three new friends said their goodbyes and left. Thou one of them feels like a threat to one of the other.

But till the next time we all meet there will be one tear of fear in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Name title...2?

Part 2...2 of the (story that connects to the Adventures of Safire and her friends)

**One Orn later= 1 week**

In the dark of night is peaceful on Cybertron. The three suns have set, the beautiful moon have risen above the horizon, it was beautiful but that night might contain dark secrets. A sparklings cry and pain through the silent night gone unnoticed by millions of mechs and femmes.

One small sparkling stood out in the quiet night. His name was Knockout as you all know and he was holding energon cubes to bring to Breakdown's house. This is Knockout first time going to anyone house, so he was a little nervous and did not how they are going to be with him. "Breakdown will be so excited!" He said to himself. He came upon a small metal house as he arrived to Breakdowns address. Breakdown was the same age him, but Ivy was younger then them so, Knockout couldn't care less about her once again. He was blue and bulky and they were best friends who will always have each others back. But knockout thinks that they don't need a third in the pact because she means nothing to him or breakdown, but that's a lie. Anyway Knockout did not know that his friend little dark secrets.

He took nervous steps towards the house. "Was this the right place? Maybe he shouldn't have trusted the one known femma known as Arcee." He said to himself. His hand rose into the air to knock, when he heard a cry.

B BROTHER... Knockout freezes.

Then he heard a hi knockout. He turned and saw Ivy. He said to himself in his head "Oh great look who just flew bye." Then Ivy said "What are you doing at Breakdowns house, are you visiting him?" He said "Hi...uh...how

did you know where Breakdown live?" 'Well he told me and and we live almost close together.' "Anyway why are you here?" 'I have a little bit of time before I go back to training, so I thought I'll walk around the neighborhood to spend that time. But I saw you so I thought I would say hi to my friend so here I am... Knockout could not listen any more so he snap and started to yell by saying "OK HERE'S THE DEAL I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING EVEN BREAKDOWN DOESN'T LIKE YOU. HE THINKS YOU'RE A PEST TO OUR GROUP, AND I APPROVE BESIDES YOU DON'T BELONG HERE YOU JUST CAME FROM A STRANGE PLANET OF WHATEVER ACCIDENT YOU HAD AND CAME HERE FOR HELP. YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US, YOU'RE DIFFERENT YOU'RE AN OUTCAST, EVERYONE HATES YOU. ONE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A CAME FROM THE SCRAP YARD, YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN PROTOTYPE WITH NO EMOTION OR ANYTHING, YOU JUST A LIFELESS FREAK!" Breakdown heard yelling from the outside but did not know who it was about. On the outside of the house Ivy was so shock that she put her head does and flew away on her jet boots and started to cry. Knockout said "What a crybaby." And then focus back to Breakdown.

He look all over the house for and opening to help Breakdown out but found nothing so far, then spotted a window just his size and went in it and the next thing you know Breakdown was covered in dents and leaking energon. So Knockout help him out and took him to his house where he will be safe for ever. When he got there he put Breakdown on his bed and gave him a rare energon drink that will give him a lot of energy to start to heal. And Knockout said "You're my bestest friend in the whole world." Breakdown said "Right back atcha, Doc. You, me and Ivy that's the life we don't need anyone else right Knockout. 'Right...Breakdown.' What's wrong? 'Nothings wrong go to sleep you need it, goodnight." Goodnight."

While that was happening and just ended let get back to Ivy and what she is doing after what happened that Knockout yell at her for very mean things, So here it is...

This what Ivy did right after Knockout yelled at her. Ivy put her head down and flew away on her jet boots. She started to cry silently and did not pay any attention to anything or anyone in front of her. She said to herself

"Why did he yell at me with all those mean words, I don't remember being bad to anyone especially Knockout and Breakdown. ( What Knockout said  
to her made her feel unconfident to herself and sad). She was not focus on anything but herself and flew right into wall (hard) and fell into a dangerous street and got her foot stuck when something fell from the building when she crash into it and it broke her foot. "OW!"she yelled but no one cared to notice her. The object was little bit heavy for her right now because she was sad her powers weaken a lot.

Then this young sparkling was walking home with his nice master. The young sparkling saw a strange looking sparkling trying to get her foot out of something, but it looks like she could not move it. Then he saw a huge truck coming and headed straight for her. He knew he was the only that saw her,but he was afraid of the dangerous street. But he had to do something, so he ran to Ivy lifted up the thing from her foot, pick her up and ran back to the sidewalk as fast as they can. And he save her life. She opened her eyes thinking she died and went to heaven. Then she saw she wasn't dead and saw that she was in the arms of a young sparkling. She said tears still in her eyes "Did you just save me." 'yeah I guess i did.' he said. "Um thank you so much, you saved my life. Hey what's your name?" 'Oh your welcome, *blushing* and the names Bumblebee.' "Wow that's a cool name, I'm Ivy nice to meet you bumblebee, I owe you one." Bumblebee said "Thanks. with a big smile on his face." While they were talking Bumblebee's master pick up Bumblebee which made Bumblebee scared and drop Ivy on her foot by accident "Ow my foot." Bumblebee's master said "What were you doing you almost gave me a sparkattck. What...who is this?" *Looking at Ivy on the ground*. Bumblebee said " Um this is Ivy my new and first friend, I...I save her from the dangerous street, she was in trouble". 'Oh well I see... well I'm glad your both ok. Hey are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?' "My foot is just broken but I'll be okay, I'll hop home. You guys are the only ones that has been nice to me and I want to thank you for that, bye Bumblebee. And she started to hop away, but then she heard BB's master say "No were going to help you because you are hurt, and we don't take no for an answer". She pick up Bumblebee and Ivy and ask Ivy where she lived so they can drop her off home. She said "Thank you so much, oh and I live at De Bot Bar." 'Oh I know that place, let's go'. And they all left to Ivy's home.

**De Bot Bar**

They got there very fast and walk in. Dreadbreaker was there. And said "How can I help you?" And saw that Ivy was in her hand. The Master said "oh yes my young sparkling saved your sparklings life, so we brought her here because she is hurt". Dreadbreaker was so shock of what happen, he thank the nice bots and gave them a large red energon drink that was on the house. She said "Thank you and left."

Ivy was sitting on a chair, when Dreadbreaker turn around looking with a mad face and said "WHAT HAPPEN OUT THERE THAT THOSE PEOPLE HAD TO CARRY YOU ALL THE WAY HOME! OH FOR SPARK'S SAKE YOUR THE SECOND MOST POWERFUL CREATURE IN ALL WORLDS, WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPEN! And I know that your powers don't work when your sad so what did happen Ivy that your still crying or is that just you foot." 'No it's okay, I'm fine." 'TELL ME SO, OR I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER AND YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE WHAT I HAVE IN PLAN FOR YOU, IF YOU DON'T " Ok ok fine I will tell. So you gave me a break, so I went to take a walk and go and see if I can find Breakdown or Knockout and hang out. 'Who are those guy?" Oh they're my friends. So I was walking and I said hi to Knockout and what's up and stuff and he says "Oh great, Hi what are you doing here?" And I answer and then he starts yelling at me and says this stuff." *She took out the recorder and played it...* when it was done she continued. Then I flew away on my jet boots crying silently, but I wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone and I bump into a building hard and i fell into the street and my jet boots broke, and something fell on me from above. Then Bumblebee save me, and here we are now." 'Oh really, this is interesting, so that's what happen so you say. *He pick up Ivy and brought her to her room. He covered her foot with bandages on her foot so it can heal. And told her "After what you told me today, I'm going to pull you out of Daycare for good and for your safety, don't get mad." 'But why, that's not fair, my friends I won't be allowed to see them again, and what if Bumblebee was transferring to that school and you pulled me out already, And I like it there ' " And what, you like it when your friend make fun of you, and hurt your feelings. Do you want that Ivy, do you?!" 'No, but there my friends.' "If they were really your friend they would not do that to you."

'He did not do that to me on purpose, he was just jealous that I was going to take Breakdown from him. He was afraid of what was going to happen.' "Your taking his side after what he did to you?" 'Yes I'm because I am his friend and friends got each others back.' "OK let's just forget this since you don't get what I'm saying. You should get a lot of rest for tomorrow's final test." 'What! What's the test about?' "You have to fight a real and new opponent." 'Who?' "You have to fight me. First you have to find me in time, then you have to fight me and save a person at the same time, and you have to find a way out of this room because I'm locking you in here, you'll start tomorrow in the afternoon, goodnight." He left, shut the doors and lock it. 'wait...' She went to bed because there was nothing could do right now. So she went to sleep.

Now back to the present back to Knockout and Breakdown.

**School**

The next day of daycare, it was a happening on a foggy morning. Where daycare was still going on for the time of the sparklings, but one little sparkling transferred out and that one was Ivy. But in Daycare at Knockout's table Breakdown ask Knockout if he saw Ivy because he was worried about her that she did not come to school. Knockout said " I don't know, maybe she transferred out because of what a certain sparkling said." Then the teacher Twilight announced to the kids to be quiet for her announcements as she said " I am sorry to say that one of our members was transferred out. And her name was Ivy.

We will all miss her I'm sure of it, but we have a new new student. *He walk out from behind her legs*. She said to him "What's your name sweetie?" He answer 'My name is Bumblebee.' "That's nice I hope you feel welcome here because Ivy did not feel welcome with everyone here, she only got along with Breakdown. But really her master pull her out of here because he thought it was too dangerous for her, so he took her out" she whispered to Bumblebee. "You can go take a seat or play with someone Bumblebee, I have to talk to someone, bye have fun." She left and walk to Knockout's table and pull Knockout and Breakdown outside the hall way.

"Yes miss Twilight what do want to talk to us about" he said nervously. She caught his nervousness and said "Knockout di you did you do anything or say any mean stuff to Ivy that made her transferred out?" 'No mam I would never do that to Iv ' "Don't you lie to me. I have proof of what you said to Ivy. And Knockout I am very disappointed in you." 'What proof you have, you have no proof, I didn't do anything to Ivy.' "You want to know what my proof is, Ivy master Dreadbreaker he said his name was and he gave me this that he got from Ivy from her little walk." *She played the message from Knockout to Ivy*. It was about 2 3 min's then it finish. Breakdown looked shock at Knockout and step away from him. Knockout saw Breakdown step away from him then he look sad. She said "Well I hope your happy Knockout, but you might get sad again because it looks like your about to lose another friend. She look at Breakdown running to the mechs room crying. Knockout turn around and saw him running to the mechs room. Come on Knockout get in class Breakdown needs to be alone right now." And she took him into the classroom. As they walk in Knockout walk in slowly and was in shock for the rest of class.

It was the end of school. When the bell rang Knockout ran to the mechs room and said "Breakdown are you here, if you are I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I was a little bit jealous of Ivy and I yelled at her without even thinking so you think you can forgive me... uh Breakdown are you there buddy." Breakdown walk out of the stall room, glared at Knockout and went to the sink to wash his hands. Then walk towards the door ignoring Knockout. Knockout said "Wait Breakdown, don't leave, I'm really sorry please..." Breakdown said " Look don't talk to me okay, your not my friend any more please don't talk to me you a monster. And don't even think about see me in you house because I'm moving back in with my master... Goodbye Knockout." And Breakdown left. Knockout was standing there in shock and did not move.


	3. Chapter 3

Name title...3?  
Part 3...3 (story that connects to the Adventures of Safire and her friends)

On that same Day it was Dark in the afternoon in the alley behind the school. Where Knockout was walking slowly to his house. Some trouble was about to occur very soon and Knockout was in trouble. While Knockout was walking home slowly he heard a noise of a big metal step, so he tried to walk a little faster but he bump into someone, and that someone was Dreadbreaker. Dreadbreaker said " Hello Knockout and welcome to your worse nightmare." And he strike and attack Knockout.

**At Debot Bar**

Ivy woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was the after noon. She search for a way out but found nothing. Then she look up and saw a air vent. *She started to smile.* Next thing you know she was in the air vent trying to find a way outside. She saw a lighted area and moved towards it. Then she was outside and did a little cheer. Then realized that she had to save her friend. She use her tracker to find Dreadbreaker and ran off to fight to save her friend.

**Alley**

Knockout was beatin down and try to move but it hurt to much to move. Dreadbreaker picked him up and was about to say something on till Knockout said "Sir please my paint you going to ruined it." Dreadbreaker said "You should be worrying about your life not your stupid paint job. Hmm look like your friend did not show up." Knockout said "I don't have any friends  
anymore, they did not want to be with me after what I did." 'Really, Ivy said she stills considers you her friend and she forgive you for what happens. But I don't believe her and I don't give a scrap about friendship. Anyway since she  
is not here.' *He took his huge blade out and stabbed Knockout in the waist area, and went right through his waist and he left the blade there so he can  
die with more pain.* Knockout puke out a lot of energon. Knockout said "I feel dizzy." And he knockout in Dreadbreaker's hand. Dreadbreaker heard something so he look in one of the direction alley and saw a little silver sparkle in one of the alley turns and... falls to the floor hard. Knockout fell out of his hand and started to fall, but Ivy caught him and landed perfectly. She said

"Knockout are you okay wake up, wake up." She was trying to wake him up but it wasn't working. Dreadbreaker said to himself "Well that was unexpected but she is here now and that all does matter now, but she is still weak, let's see how she makes it out of this one." He got up and took out his Ion blaster and started to shoot at her. She saw the bullets and dodge it. She knew she had to put Knockout down so she can fight him...but found nowhere to put him where he can get hurt. She jump onto a pipe. But did not know it was loose on till she felt when her and Knockout fell. She said "Ow...That's going to leave a mark." She put Knockout down, bended and metal house over him and put a shield around it and went back to the fight but she tripped and fell in front of Dreadbreaker. He had the Ion blaster in his hand. He said "I didn't say it was going to be easy." He pulled the trigger and started to shoot. Ivy closed her eyes fearing of death but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the bullets frozen in the shooting range and Dreadbreaker wasn't moving either. She got up and started walking around him and said "This is cool how did this happen." As she was walking around, not paying attention anymore. Dreadbreaker started to move again and without her noticing, he took out his dagger and cut her,but what he realized was he sliced her arm off by accident, he was meant to hit her waist. Ivy was shocked and felt so much pain coming from her arm. Then something was happening to Ivy, she was glowing white and her eyes were red filled with angrier. She could not control herself and started to attack Dreadbreaker with powerful moves. Dreadbreaker could not believe his eye, but he started to smile and study her every move and said to himself "Looks like I lost this time, but next time we meet again in battle you'll be the one losing. Ivy strike at Dreadbreaker in the air sky high, then he fell and he knocked out. After that mess Ivy turned back to normal. She saw that she knocked out Dreadbreaker and was happy that she passed her test. She went to go pick up Knockout with her one arm and put him on her back and left to his house so she fix him up. And she left Dreadbreaker on the ground knowing when she done being with her friend he will be waiting for her at the house.

**In front of Knockout's home**

Breakdown was just about leaving Knockout's house when he heard something, so he turned around and saw Ivy. He did not see Knockout because he was on her back. He saw her and got all happy and said "Hi Ivy. What are you doing at Knockout's house?" Ivy said almost about to pass out "Breakdown...Hi nice to see you. Is this Knockout's house? Do you have his

key?" 'Hi to you to ,miss you. Yeah this is his house and yeah I got the key, why?' "Can you please open it...I I need to save Knockout." 'Um okay *he opened the door and let her into Knockout's room.* *She put Knockout on his bed.* "Breakdown I will tell you everything that happened when I'm done, but I need to work on Knockout, and can you please step out for a couple of minutes. He said 'Okay'. He walked out looking like he was going to cry.

Ivy closed the door and started to work on Knockout body in the inside, that is where it was mostly hurt badly and mostly leaking energon from. His spark was weak and it was dieing. So she put all her strength, power, and healing to restore and recharge Knockout's spark so it won't die out for a very very long time. Then she added in his chest a faze shifter of her invention she made so it will activate when he is being attacked in the future. She closed him up and then started to fix his cuts on his waist. Then she fixed all his dents and buffed him to make him look good, then she was done. She cleaned up his room and made everything back to the way it was. She left Knockout to rest. It took a lot longer because she only one arm and arms don't grow back that fast, well for her specie they don't. Drops of blood was still leaking from her arm. She did not know how to tie it up, which is strange because she knew how to fixed Knockout. She put on her jacket and left the room.

She saw Breakdown, he look like he had ambivalent feelings. Like he was confuse, sad, and mad at the same time. Then Breakdown notice Ivy was standing there. He got up and hug Ivy. Ivy hugged back and felt so small compared to Breakdown even though she is two years younger than him. Breakdown said "Are you okay? Is Knockout going to be okay? Are we all going to be okay?" Ivy said "Breakdown relax, Knockout will be okay, he just needs a little rest right now. Me I hope I will be okay. *She looked at her bleeding arm*. Breakdown look at her arm and looked shock and saw also it was leaking. And we'll all be okay." 'Your arm...your arm is leaking you need to fix it." He said in Panic. " I don't know how to...I never did something like this before...especially uh well I'm different then you guys. I'm all soft and fleshly and your all hard and metal. I don't know if my body can heal something like this...It has never happen to me before. I don't even know how to patch it up." 'How did this happen Ivy?" 'Okay I will tell you what happen. *Breakdown satdownandstartedtolisten.* Afterwhathappenthatday,whenKnockout yelled at me, my master was mad at me and told me to tell him . And I did and who ever does or say any bad things to me he will beated them up and kill them. But I didn't know about that. He told me I will have a finally test

that I would have to fight him and save someone the next day. So it was the next day and it was happening in the afternoon, and I forgot so I was a little late and I saw Knockout in Dreadbreaker's hand, and that's when the test happen. I did all I can to stop dreadbreaker and got away safely. *Knockout woke up and listen to what they were talking about.* So that is what happen. Breakdown said "Wow that was a little hard to take .But you did a very good thing, you saved someones life. Not just anyone's you saved Knockout's life, you should be proud." Knockout was shocked of where he was and what Breakdown said. And Knockout walked out, stepped out into the light and said "You...you did this to me, I almost died out there because of you. Knockout was about to tackle Ivy but Breakdown stop him and tried to calm him down. Ivy stepped back a little, but slipped on something and fell. She said "Ow, why do I keep falling on stuff." She stood up and sat on the floor. Breakdown said "Knockout stop you need to calm down and try to attack your friends." Knockout yelled 'FRIEND, what friend tells her master about me and what I did to her and then tell him to go after me and tries to kill me. Tell me this is that what friends do to other friends. I don't think so." Breakdown said 'Knockout, no that's not what friends do, and friends don't keep secrets from each other. *He look down at Knockout when he said that*. *Knockout's head look downwards to the floor.* And besides she did not know her master was going to do. And you should be thankful, she when after her master and defeated just to save you Knockout. You want to know why she did that Knockout. She did that because the is your friend Knockout. She even made you look nice and shinny again. *Knockout looked at himself and saw that he was not scratch or anything on him.* Knockout when she came to me and told me what happen I let her in. She said you were hurt badly and dieing. She came

in and save your life, because that's what friend do. They help each other out. Do you understand that knockout.' Knockout said "Yes I do understand. Breakdown, Ivy I'm sorry for not understanding before. And Ivy I'm sorry for everything that I did and say to you, and I'm sorry for you Breakdown". Breakdown forgave his friend. For a moment Knockout and Breakdown looked at Ivy and saw that it look like she was going to pass out. Ivy said I I'm S Sorry...*She fell down on the floor*...Need red energon". And she fainted. Breakdown and Knockout was in a panic shocked. Breakdown said " Oh...no...did she die." 'Hmm no she nearly just fainted. It could be the lack of red energon. Quick Breakdown go to the fridge and bring some red energon'.

Breakdown left to get the red energon while Knockout patch Ivy up so she leak no more of her liquids. Breakdown came back with the red energon and

gave it to Knockout who gave it to Ivy. She opened her eyes and was about to say thank you, but only saw Breakdown pick her up and put her on the berth. Knock said "You need to rest. You can stay here as long as you need. I owe you that much, good night." They turn off the light and shut the door. Ivy said quietly 'I appreciate the offer but I can only stay for for a couple of hours then I must leave.' And she went to sleep.

**At Debot bar**

After Dreadbreaker got home from Ivy's test, he saw that no one was home. He would think Ivy would have gotten home right after the test, but he thought wrong. And now is thinking she is at her friends house doing whatever. He walks into Ivy's room and saw that she has been working on a project. He wondered why and wanted an answer. So he waited on till Ivy got back home.

**At Knockout's House**

The next morning in Knockout's home Ivy woke up and saw that her arm stop bleeding and half her arm grew back already. She was a little surprise that her arm was growing back so quickly. She got up from the medbay bed and strength her little body and walk towards the door and left the room. She went to the bathroom and cleaned her jacket that was full of blood, dried it  
and put it one. She walk to Knockout's and Breakdown's room and saw them sleeping. She started cried a little because this is the last time she was going to see her best friends on till the future day of where her friends will not remember her. She knew that in the next couple of stellar cycles there will be a great war starting. And she hopes that her friends will be alright without her. She walked away from their room and went to the living room and sat on a chair and took a power nap to see if her arm will grow faster before she leaves to her home.

A couple of hours later Breakdown fell off the berth, the woke and saw it was morning. He tried to wake Knockout up but he wasn't getting up. So Breakdown pushes Knockout off the berth. Knockout fell and woke up angry and look at Breakdown. Knockout said "What the hell Breakdown, why you do that for ,I thought you were suppose to be nice!" Breakdown said 'Relax

Knockout I was trying to wake you up, and wrecker can't be nice sometimes and that what I'm going to be.' "Breakdown thats not how you are suppose to wake up other bots!" ' Anyway it is morning, you think we can check on Ivy?' "Oh right, I forgot she was here after all the accidents that were happening in my house. Alright lets go, I'll check her out.'' *And they left to the medbay where they think Ivy was*.

They went to the room and saw that Ivy wasn't there. Knockout said "Hey where is she? She is not suppose just move and get up she is hurt." *Breakdown look into the living room and saw that Ivy was sleeping on the chair. He pulled Knockout towards the living room.* " Hey Breakdown what...what are you doing now?" 'Look she is right there sleeping on that  
chair.' "Ok thanks for the info. Hmm she seems to be okay. Hey look was her arm like that yesterday?" * Breakdown watch her arm as he saw that it started grow a little bit more.* 'Look at her arm it...it is growing back that kinda creeping me out right now, Please make it stop.' "It's not creepy Breakdown it is extraordinary. I've never seen anything like this before, I must quickly study it before she wakes up." Breakdown was thinking 'no way this is too weird I'm gonna end this now, but how.' He thought for a moment and then he had an idea. He push her off the chair just like he did to knockout and hours ago. Ivy woke up all freaking out because she did not know what was happening. Knockout yelled "Breakdown, It may have been somewhat okay to do that to me, BUT Ivy, She is our guest and my patient who is still recovering!" Knockout look like he was about to snap. 'Ok ok relax and sorry, and I am sorry to you to Ivy.' *Breakdown help Ivy up and put her back on the chair.* Ivy was a little confuse of what just happen right there, but she thought about it and moved on and said "Um...yes thank you and I forgive for whatever you did. *She smile with a confuse look on her face. But then she look at her arm and started to doubt her self*. "Aww man I just need a little bit more time. I should have slept long or maybe even concentrate just a little bit more, Then my arm would have been completely recovered. I'm so horrible to my self." Then she refocus and said "Um good morning guys, what's up?" Breakdown said 'Um Ivy are you feeling alright, did I really bump your head that hard.' "Uh..no breakdown I'm fine really." Knockout budded in and said "Hmm interesting, Ivy what was so important to you that you had leave to leave the medbay while you were still recovering?" 'I...I was planning on leaving to my home, to Dreadbreaker, but I wanted to say goodbye first.' "What...what why would you try to go to him, he tried to kill you and me. I was going to even let you...live with us so you can be safe. Why Ivy?' " I wasn't going back to live with

him, I was going back to get something in my room and leave." ' Oh well then...wait what, what do you mean leave? Meaning like leave and then come here?' "No I mean leave as I leave Cybertron forever on till the future time. I didn't leave before because I wanted say goodbye and for my arm, but mainly for saying goodbye to you guys. But and also good luck, I won't see form eons from here." Breakdown said 'Why are you leaving us Ivy?' "I'm leaving for you own safety. And I might die if I don't. I want you guys to be safe because in a few years a war is going to breakout. The most saddest part about is in the future when we meet again,...you guys will have no memory of me at all. I don't know why but you will not know." Breakdown said 'What no I don't believe that... Ivy please don't go.' "I'm going because you guys are my friends and I want you to be safe.' *She grabbed Knockout and Breakdown and gave them a big hug.* *And then they hugged her back.* Breakdown and Knockout said "Ok Ivy, be safe and good bye for now." 'Bye guys see you in the future.' They both saw how sad Ivy was, bot Knockout was the only one to see one tear fall from her face, and it was glowing. And Ivy left. Breakdown was just sitting in sadness and Knockout was just wondering what he just saw.

**At Debot Bar**

Ivy arrived at her home and sneaks into her room and turns on the light and look for the spacejet she has been working on a few year after she got to this planet. But the place where she was working on, it was gone and could not find it anywhere. Dreadbreaker came in quietly and saw Ivy was here and was looking for something. Then he said "Welcome back Ivy, looking for something?" Ivy got a little started. 'Um hi Dreadbreaker, um no...uh yes I'm looking for something that was in my room have you seen it?' "You mean this, I fixed it for you. It was an a reward for completing your test, you've earned it. * He was holding the one person spacejet.* 'Um thanks do you know what I'm planning to do with it?' she said with a smile on her face hoping he does not know. "Yes I do, you were planning to leave for the sake of and your friends, your also leaving because know about the war that's gonna break out in a couple of years. And I will let leave for your safety and for other reasons." 'Thanks Dreadbreaker I owe you one.' "No I'm the one who owes you one, I'm sorry about your arm." 'It's okay, I forgive you.' " OK lets get you ready to go" 'Yes sir.' *And they went to the elevator with the ship and they were outside

on the roof of the building. Dreadbreaker put the jet down and Ivy hopped in, wave bye and took off. And the jet took off and left for her reasons. Dreadbreaker waved bye and went back down stairs. Ivy's last words were Till all are one, goodbye and good luck. And she flew into the stars.

The next couple of years a war broke out between the Autobots and the Decepticons, with the lack of energon the world was dieing. Than Optimus Prime found a new rich world filled with energon and he knew Megatron will try to conquer this planet too. It was Eon on till the future and now on earth the 21st century where the Autobots are protecting the home called earth from the greedy, destructive Decepticons. Then our beloved Ivy will return help the Autobots or Decepticons if someone could just refresh her memory of what those things are. But she has someone else to deal with and that one is called Dreadbreaker. On till the next time Till all are one everybody.


End file.
